The Five Scarves - Scarves Heist Part 4
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 3 of 3, Part 4 of 5) Two days after the heist, and with the promised reward witheld by Mayor Zao, Hanna and Rob return to their Rage Ravine home. However, for Maria, Danny, and Xander, the story isn't yet over: that evening, they witness some unusual activity at the fortress in the centre of the lake…
1. Chapter 1

[Two days after the Kingdom Stone Heist. Location: Jade Creek; Maria, Danny & Xander's house; Den]

Mid-morning, the phone rings. A few moments later, a still-sleepy Danny, wrapped in his bathrobe, trudges across the den and answers it.

"Hello… Speaking… Uh-huh… Really? ... You _what?_ ... They'll be disappointed… Yeah, I'll handle it."

Danny hangs up and lets out a long exasperated sigh.

"Something wrong?" Hanna yawns as she enters the den, dressed in her bathrobe.

"Yeah," Danny replies dejectedly.

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah."

"Y'know, you could just _tell_ me what's wrong."

"I'd rather wait until everyone's up."

"Don't know about the others, but Rob won't be up for a while," Hanna smirks.

"Why?" Danny asks. He then sees Hanna's smirk. "Actually, don't answer that," he adds with a knowing smile.

* * *

As Hanna implied, Rob is indeed the last to rise to find the others partway through a late breakfast.

"Hope you saved some for me," he greets.

"Sure," Hanna assures, making room on the chair for him to join her.

"Is it just me, or is the collective mood a little… dark this morning?" Rob asks, joining Hanna in the chair.

"Danny has some bad news, apparently," Maria mutters, "but he's being a meanie by not telling us until you got up."

"How bad?" Rob asks, his tone belying his sudden concern.

"Zao's not paying," Danny informs the group.

Total silence descends immediately, all eyes focussing on Danny.

"I wish I _was_ joking," he continues, answering the question everyone wants to ask, but daren't, fearing the very answer they received.

"Never trust a politician," Hanna growls, barely able to conceal her anger and frustration.

"It's not Zao you should be blaming," Danny corrects. "It's Spade."

Total silence descends immediately, all eyes focussing on Danny once more.

"Turns out he was working the long-game," Danny explains. "The Stone's on its way to Shuigang."

"I don't like what you're implying," Rob warns.

"I'm certain Spade wouldn't betray his fellow Scarves," Danny assures swiftly. "His feelings towards Lilac and Carol-" Hanna starts growling again "-make it clear the last thing he'd do is betray us. However, his primary allegiance would surely be to his family. Maybe the only way he can find his father's killer requires Shuigang to have the Kingdom Stone."

"But it makes no sense!" Rob counters. "I… I mean… I can't even _begin_ to theorise why Shuigang having the Stone would help!"

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Danny agrees.

"Well, I know what I'll be doing tonight," Hanna declares.

"Which means I know what _I'll_ be doing tonight," Rob adds with a knowing smile.

"I'd advise against hitting anywhere in Shang Mu," Danny warns. "Or anywhere, for that matter: we should really be laying low until the whole Kingdom Stone thing blows over."

"Not gonna stop me," Hanna retorts.

"I know," Danny replies. "But don't be surprised if they've stepped up security."


	2. Chapter 2

Midday, and Hanna and Rob are ready to leave for home.

"That's everything packed," Rob confirms, securing the last of the luggage to his ATV. "No idea when we'll be able to see you guys again. I get the feeling the next week or so will be pretty chaotic for all of us."

"No worries," Danny assures. "Perils of being a Red Scarf."

With one last wave, Hanna and Rob fire up their ATVs and begin their journey home.

"Hanna's gonna be so mad with me when she gets home," Maria sighs.

"Why?" Xander asks.

"I might have put glue on her saddle," Maria explains with an impish grin.

* * *

Late afternoon, and Hanna and Rob arrive home in Rage Ravine.

"Good to be back," Hanna sighs as she parks in the garage, killing the engine.

"And with plenty of time to kill before we head to Shang Mu," Rob adds, dismounting.

"I'll make drinks while you-" Hanna begins, halting when she realises she's stuck in place. " _Darn it Maria!_ "

"What's she done this time?"

" _She's glued me to the darn saddle!_ "

"That'll be the payback for the oven mitt trick you played on her yesterday!" Rob laughs, unstrapping the luggage.

"It's not funny!"

"It is, and you know it!"

Hanna pauses a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. Still, to get free I either have to wreck a perfectly good pair of capris, or strip below the waist…"

"Let me know what you decide," Rob chuckles as he takes the luggage into the house.

* * *

Ten minutes later, with the luggage unpacked and sorted, Rob settles down in the chair with the morning newspaper. Before he can start, the front door opens. Rob looks up to see Hanna, sans capris, carrying her boots.

"Thanks for the help," she quips sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Rob smirks.

"At least there's no-one except you to see me walking around with no capris," Hanna sighs, closing the door.

"Worried about your figure?"

"My figure's perfect!" Hanna flirts.

"I know," Rob winks. "What took you so long?"

"It's surprisingly difficult to remove a pair of capris when they're glued firmly to the saddle of an ATV," Hanna explains. "Oh, and by the way, _you_ can be the one to figure out how to unglue them without ruining them."

"I'll have a look after I've finished with the paper."

"Want a drink?"

"The usual, thanks."

Hanna drops her boots and disappears into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a hot chocolate and a green tea.

"Huh," Rob mutters as he finishes the headline article.

"What?" Hanna asks.

"Danny was right about Shang Mu, but for the wrong reason."

"Hm?"

"Seems there was a battle between some sort of giant robot… _panther_ , and your favourite dragon-girl and three of her mates."

"See? She's always there to save the day, that traitorous do-gooder!" Hanna growls. She then stops growling as abruptly as she started. "Wait, did you say _three_ mates?"

"Yep. Seems she's recently befriended both Milla, a ginger-haired puppy, and Torque, a…" Rob pauses to find the words he's looking for. "Shell‑duck?"

"What on Avalice is a 'shell‑duck'?"

"No idea, never heard of one before." Rob tosses the paper onto the table. "But it _is_ another one of these strange coincidences…"


	3. Chapter 3

[Two days after the Kingdom Stone Heist. Location: Jade Creek; Maria, Danny & Xander's house; Outside]

Mid-evening, and Maria is by the lake, keeping her combat skills sharp using half a dozen sack-figures as targets, with her weapons scattered among them.

"So, you think you have me cornered, do you?" she remarks, her back to the targets, indulging in a bit of playful fantasy. "Congratulations. But there's one thing you're forgetting." She crouches, grinning with murderous intent. "This kitty has _claws!_ "

Back-flipping past her nearest target, she slices the width of the sack with her claws as she flies past, spilling the sand contained within. Twisting as she completes the flip, she dives forwards, slashing her second target. Landing in a roll, she recovers her ninjato.

"Now I can _really_ get started!" she yells. Running low and fast, she slices her third target clean in two, scooping up her tanto as she does so. Turning sharply to the side, she throws her tanto into a fourth target, piercing it directly where the heart would normally be. As the tanto hits home, Maria drives the ninjato through the abdomen of target number five.

"Now it's just you and me," she growls menacingly, slowly drawing her ninjato from the sandbag as she turns to face the last remaining target. "How do you want to die: by sword, or by claw?" she asks as she stalks closer. "No answer? No matter, I'll decide for you!" She charges, ninjato held to thrust-

"Maria!" Xander calls from the house. Distracted, Maria drops the tip of her ninjato and runs straight into the final target. It stops her torso, but her legs continue underneath. Winded and dazed, Maria lands on her back.

"Ow," she mutters.

"Maria?" Xander repeats. "Where are you?"

"Flat on my back after running into my last target," Maria replies.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Anyway, time for dinner!"

"What are we having?"

"Pad Thai."

" _Yay!_ " Maria squeals as she scrambles to her feet. "My _favour-_ "

Maria turns to find the source of the strange noise she just heard, spotting a small green shuttlecraft flying low over the lake, heading for the base. Dashing into the house, she pushes past a bemused Xander, re‑emerging a few moments later and sprinting back to the lake's edge, binoculars in hand.

"You guys are gonna want to see this!" she calls.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Xander join Maria by the lake. Xander erects the three folding chairs he's carrying, then Danny hands out the meals as the trio take their seats.

"So, what is it that got you so excited?" Danny asks Maria.

"You know that green shuttlecraft we saw five days ago in the Snowfields?" she answers.

"Vaguely."

"Well, it's now at that base!"

"Really?" Danny asks. "Let me see."

Maria hands Danny her binoculars. Danny scans the base through them, pausing when he sees the craft in question on a landing platform jutting from the side of the base.

"So it is," he breathes.

"Told you," Maria mumbles through a mouth packed with Pad Thai.

The trio falls silent for a few minutes as they eat.

"Do you think one of us should keep a lookout, just in case something happens?" Xander asks eventually.

"Well volunteered," Danny responds.

"If I must," Xander sighs.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one," Danny assures. "We'll take turns."

"Is there enough left for seconds?" Maria interrupts.

"You're finished already?" Danny asks.

"Is there any?" Maria repeats eagerly.

"A bit, yeah," Danny confirms.

" _Yay!_ " Maria squeaks, dashing back into the house for seconds.

Danny turns his attention back to the ship in front of the base. "Hmm…"

"Something happening?" Xander asks.

"Yeah," Danny answers. "There's some sort of… snake man. With mechanical arms. He's talking to this big green guy in orange armour and a cape."

"Didn't we see a caped guy when we were checking out that spaceship?"

"Yeah. This might well be the same guy, and the green shuttlecraft probably belongs to him."

"Anything else?"

"I don't see- Wait, there's someone else. Some little green guy with armour and goggles. I think… yes, he's unconscious. Looks like the poor guy's a prisoner or something."

"You think we should do something?" Xander asks as Maria returns, already halfway through her second plateful.

"What's going on?" she mumbles as she chews.

"There's a big green caped guy and a snake with mechanical arms, and they appear to have captured a little green guy with goggles," Danny recaps.

"Who are they?" Maria asks.

"No idea," Danny answers. "Whoever they are, they're not Red Scarves, so we don't need to get involved."

"But we're still keeping lookout?" Xander asks.

"Yeah," Danny confirms. "We want to be ready if anything comes this way."


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, Xander is keeping watch while Maria is sprawled face-up on the sand, soaking her feet in the lake. Danny is in the house, clearing up after dinner.

"Anything happening?" Maria asks.

"Nothing since you asked two minutes ago," Xander sighs. "Why are you hanging around anyway?"

"The stars are so pretty!" Maria sings. "Do you think there are planets like ours around them?"

"A week ago, I'd have said 'no'," Xander replies. "Now though… I dunno. Maybe."

"Do you think they have people like us?"

"Thieves and assassins?"

"No, silly!" Maria giggles. "I mean lynxes and wolves and foxes and cats and dragons and pandas and hounds and stuff!"

"Maybe."

"I think there are. I'd like to go meet them."

"Well, you could always hitch a ride on the spaceship we saw in the Snowfields."

"Nah, that ship looked icky. Plus, it's a wreck."

"It didn't look that-" Xander begins, pausing when he spots a familiar figure at the edge of the lake. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Who?"

"Sash Lilac."

" _Really?_ " Maria exclaims.

"No sign of her friends though."

"Not even Carol?"

"She's swimming to the base."

"Who's swimming to the base?" Danny asks, rejoining his friends.

"Sash Lilac," Xander replies.

" _Really?_ Why?"

"No idea."

"Do you think she's going to rescue that little green guy?" Maria asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Danny replies.

"She's entering the base," Xander reports.

"Are her friends with her?"

"No."

"Well, based on what we found in there, there's a very real chance she won't be coming out again," Danny concludes.

"We made it out," Maria interjects.

"We're older, better trained, and better armed," Danny reminds. "Plus, there were five of us. She's all alone."

"Maybe we should help her?" Maria asks.

Danny thinks a moment. "No," he decides. "It's not our fight."

"But we can't just let her go to her death!" Maria protests. "We look after our own, remember?"

"She isn't one of our own though," Danny explains. "She left the Scarves, remember?"

"But-" Maria begins.

"Maria, I know you mean well, but believe me, we're better off not getting involved," Danny continues, his tone firm yet kind.

Maria sighs in resignation. "I know. I guess I just… I dunno."

"You'd rather act than watch," Danny guesses.

"Yeah…"

"'Sometimes, the best action is to take no action'," Xander recites. "My father taught me that."

"Is your father a fortune cookie?" Maria teases. "Because he sure sounds like one."

"I guess he does a bit," Xander chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Xander is still keeping a lookout. Danny is practising some hanbo techniques, and Maria is curled up in a tight ball, napping.

"She still in there?" Danny asks, taking a quick break from his exercises.

"Not seen anyone go in or out in the last hour," Xander reports. "I did see some lights flickering at one point, but they've stabilised now."

"The base was built in a hurry," Danny reminds. "It was probably just a glitch in the wiring."

"Or someone was being tortured," Xander counters.

"Or killed," Danny adds, remembering what Maria and Hanna found.

"Y'know, it's hard to nap with you two yapping," Maria yawns.

"You can always nap inside," Danny suggests.

"But then I won't be able to see the pretty stars."

"You can't if you're asleep anyway."

"You and your logic can go…" Maria yawns, dozing off again.

"Carol Tea's just turned up," Xander interrupts. "And she's not alone- _Spade?_ "

" _Spade_ , did you say?" Danny exclaims.

"He and Carol have just arrived, accompanied by a ginger-haired puppy," Xander confirms.

"Is someone getting paid?" Maria mutters, stirring awake again. "What for?"

"Not 'paid', 'Spade'," Danny corrects. "He's here with Carol and a puppy."

"Am I dreaming or something?" Maria asks as she stands, confused but fully alert.

"Nope."

"So why is he here? And why is he with Carol?"

"Maybe they're here to find Lilac," Xander theorises.

"Or what's left of her," Danny adds.

"They're in the lake now," Xander updates. Danny decides to watch through his own binoculars, Maria following suit a moment later. They watch as Carol, Spade, and the puppy resurface under the base. The puppy is the first to climb to a hatch. Supported by Carol, she briefly generates a green energy shield, using the discharge of its collapse to blow the hatch open.

" _Did you see that?_ " Maria gasps in shock and awe.

" _How did she_ do _that?_ " Xander breathes in disbelief.

"That puppy can't be native Avalician," Danny theorises. "No Avalician has powers like that."

"No Avalician _dresses_ like that, either," Maria adds. "Jacket, leotard, and no shoes? Icky!"


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next ten minutes, Danny maintains watch over the base while Xander goes for drinks and Maria experiments with walking barefoot.

"How does that puppy go around all day without shoes on?" she asks. "I've only done a few minutes, and my heels are killing me!"

"I guess you just have to get used to it," Danny theorises. "Or maybe try putting your foot down toes-first," he adds a moment later.

"What difference will that make?" Maria mutters in doubt, trying the toes-first technique regardless. "Huh," she adds in surprise a few moments later. "That's actually a lot bet- _OW!_ "

"What now?"

"I trod on a sharp stone!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Maria sighs, inspecting the sole of her foot. "Where are my- ah, there they are."

"How'd the barefoot experiment go?" Xander asks, returning with drinks.

"My feet hurt," Maria explains, putting her shoes back on.

"You'll feel better after you've had your milkshake," Xander comforts, distributing the drinks.

The sound of an alarm starts to drift over the lake.

"What's going on?" Xander asks.

"No idea," Danny answers, "Wait," he adds a few moments later, "four people just dropped out the underside of the base: Carol, the puppy, the little green guy, and… Lilac? If it _was_ her, she looked pretty badly hurt."

"Is Spade with them?"

"Not that I could see."

The trio continue to watch for another five minutes, after which the green shuttlecraft takes off and flies away as fast as possible.

"That ship looked like it was fleeing," Danny mutters.

"Why would it be fleeing?" Xander asks.

"Don't know, but it must be conn-"

Explosions begin to tear through the base. A moment later, the thunderous roar washes over the lake shore. The trio watches as the base collapses and sinks into the lake.

"Well, that explains that then," Danny sighs.

"Did Spade get out in time?" Maria asks, concerned.

"I didn't see him," Danny answers, "but I'm sure he did."


	8. Chapter 8

Early the following morning, Maria, Danny, and Xander dig out their scuba gear and prepare to explore the wreckage of the base.

"Do you really think we'll find anything of value down there?" Xander asks.

"Even if we don't, it'll be fun!" Maria sings.

"Comms check," Danny instructs once everyone has finished putting on their scuba kit. Maria and Xander confirm their comms are working. "Tracking beacons?" Affirmatives. "OK, let's go."

The trio enters the lake, diving under the surface as soon as it's deep enough. A few minutes later, they're almost among the remains of the base.

"Careful guys," Danny warns. "The wreckage is likely to be unstable, so stay vigilant." His friends radio back the affirmative.

The trio splits in three different directions to begin exploration. Over the next two hours, the trio explores as much of the wreckage as they are able, finding nothing salvageable. However, just as they're about to give up, Maria spots something unexpected.

"Guys," she radios, "I think I've found… I'm not sure what it is, but it's purple and… if it's what I think it is… ugh, it's making me feel icky just thinking about it!"

"OK, stay put," Danny instructs, "we'll come to you." A few minutes later, Danny joins Maria, Xander following.

"It's trapped under that girder," Maria indicates.

"I see it," Danny confirms. "Xander, can you move the girder? Preferably without bringing a ton of metal down on our heads."

Xander moves in to shift the girder. It's hard work, but he manages to move it just enough for Danny to tug the purple object free. Double-checking, he spots a second and pulls that free too. A quick inspection of both makes his skin crawl.

"I was right," Danny sighs as Xander gently sets the girder back down. "Lilac was indeed badly hurt last night. These are her hair whips: they've clearly been amputated."

"Amputated?" Xander questions. "I thought they were just long ponytails?"

"No," Danny corrects, showing the others the mangled flesh in the thicker ends.

"I'm gonna throw up," Maria groans, turning away in disgust.

"Why?" Xander questions. "We're assassins. We've all taken at least one life."

"We kill clean and quick," Maria explains. "Whoever did… _that_ … wanted to make it slow and painful."

"I'll admit, that thought makes me a little queasy too," Danny agrees, dropping the hair whips, which slowly sink back into the wreckage. "We should be getting back to the house anyway," he continues, checking his air meter. "Our tanks only have about fifteen minutes of air left."

* * *

Back in the house, Danny is on the phone to HQ, while Xander and Maria try to relax. Xander is outwardly calm, but Maria can't keep still.

"Maria, can you stop fidgeting?" Xander asks impatiently. "It's not helping me relax."

"I can't help it. I just can't stop thinking about what we found," Maria mutters, her banana milkshake left mostly untouched. "I'm gonna have nightmares about having my tail cut off."

"Really?" Danny exclaims suddenly. Xander and Maria turn their attention, awaiting the end of the phonecall. "I can't believe he thinks that's a good idea… The Magister's sending his forces too? After all these years of peace… OK, thanks for the update."

"What's going on now?" Xander asks as Danny hangs up.

"Mayor Zao is leading the Shang Mu army in an assault of Shuigang to reclaim the Kingdom Stone," Danny explains, "and General Gong is leading the Shang Tu army to stop them."

"The kingdoms are going to _war?_ " Maria gasps in total disbelief.

"And the Snowfields will be their battleground," Danny confirms.


End file.
